The Reign of Night Howlers
by Ravenshadow774
Summary: A young girl stranded with Colin Creevy and a sister! Voldemort won the war, Harry Potter is dead and new guardian Snape is as cranky as ever! How will she deal with everything trown at her? Oh and before i forget, she was part of Greyback's pack! Sirius is following the dark lord and James and Remus are trying to fix things with Peter... Wow!


Chapter One: Hogwarts new Headmaster

All I've known in life is how to run

How to escape, how to fend for myself

How to protect myself from the moon

How not to die.

I only remember flashbacks, of what could have been. The blinding green light of fate, Alpha Greyback's last howl and the stunned silence that soon followed. The running, escaping from the hunters and hoping never to find them again. We separated, not knowing where to go, no-one to lead us. We didn't know how to find our way back to safety, so we ran with our siblings and friends.

I looked down at my hands, dirty, bloody and rough. The stench was almost always unbearable and our numbers were once again low. I sighed as I stared up at the sky. Only eight of us cubs escaped the attack, and only three remained. Me (Asmarine), my sister Ashmira and a boy named Colin. I looked at him in interest. He wasn't like the rest of us, he was taken after his entire family was murdered by Alpha's Lord. Ashmira and I were taken too, but it was when we were six and fast asleep. I wondered about Colin, he had fought the bite unlike the rest of us. He tried to escape unlike the rest of us. His blood was different, sweeter, muddier, un-pure.

I looked around in question. We were in a dark alleyway, the only light was from the late night light, flickering around in flame. We were barely scraping by, only to be found and chased out in fear of finding us at the hands of Alpha's Lord. The slight mark on our arm was enough to be recognised as alpha's pack. Three sharp claw marks down our left arm, Right across the small black skull covering our wrist. Almost everyone had one, and they were looking for the cubs of Alpha's pack everywhere. The people to avoid the most was the black - cloaked figures in the distance. The bright black skull with the serpent tongue plastered onto their silver masks, the inner circle. I notice Colin stirring, and his amber eyes lazily opening. I bit back a grimace. Cubs like us couldn't afford laziness at anytime.

"Y'know Colin, with you sleeping like that anyone could find us easily"

"I still don't get why we have to hide"

"Because Alpha's Lord wants us!"

"Alpha followed him, he would use us…"

"We failed to save alpha. We will be punished"

The hopeful expression in his eyes quickly faded once again at the mention of alpha's death. He mumbled something then turned back to the floor. I sighed. Its been three years since alpha's death, we need someone else to follow. I closed my eyes, maybe alpha's lord can help us… Maybe he can help us find a new pack! I shook the thought out of my head. It was impossible! I was just about to wake Ashmira up as two black cloaked figures stepped into the Alley. The serpent tongue skull shining brightly on their silver masks.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

The blonde one grinned slowly.

I gulped, Oh dear…

I closed my eyes, praying that this wasn't real. It wasn't happening. But it was. The blonde grabbed my wrist, flipping it over to see the scratches. His face contorted of emotions, confusion to recognition, horror to surprise. He nodded towards the other masked figure.

"C'mon Avery. Were taking this bunch to the dark lord"

"Of course, Lucius"

Avery flicked his wand once, forcing vines to grow out of the ground and bound our wrists and feet. Lucius grabbed me and Colin and apparated away quick. I soon felt myself being stirred towards a huge auditorium, filled with cloaked and masked figures. A boy was kneeling on the ground and my heart fell into my stomach. It was Dennis, Colin's little brother and youngest member of the pack. He was alive! I exchanged a questioning look with Ashmira as Colin and I heard his plea, followed by a sharp "Crucio" and bloody screams of horror as his little form crumpled to the ground. Colin's eyes widened in terror as he bit back a scream. "No!" I whispered under my breath. Alpha's Lord turned, his red eyes burrowing into us. He smirked in satisfaction.

"Bring them in Lucius…"

"Yes my lord"

"Excellent.."

I felt myself being dragged towards the platform and being knocked to my knees in front of alpha's lord. "Arrmmm…" He hissed. I stretched out my arm obediently. He examined the scar with bright eyes. He snapped his fingers at Avery and he swiftly fell to one knee. "Rise" he ordered. The man Avery got to his feet and nodded. Alpha's lord jerked his finger once at the double door then pointed towards Colin and Ashmira. Avery nodded once in respect and grabbed them, leading them away. After a quick "Yes, my lord." He turned to me slowly.

"Whats your name?"

"Asmarine…My lord" I added reluctantly

"Age?"

"14, my lord"

"How well can you fight?"

"I was top wolf, only second to Alpha Greyback"

"How old were you then?"

"Eleven, my lord"

He looked hesitant for a second then snapped his fingers. "Doholov!" a cloaked man stepped up. "Make her suffer" He hissed. The Doholov man shot a red spell in my way. I dodged, bolting at high speed, avoiding the blinding white flashes of light before jumping onto her picking his wand up and easily snapping it in half. I picked up Doholov with one hand and threw him across the room in anticipation for his next move. To my surprise, he surrendered spewing blood. Everyone looks vaguely impressed as the lord waved me over. I sunk to one knee as he looked at me closely, my height, my weight and my body type. He vaguely smirked as he called Lucius to stand.

"Give me the requirements for taking control over Hogwarts."

"Yes my lord. Requirements are that you must be married with at least one child, you must have the previous headmasters approval and trust, and finally you have to be a direct descendent of the founder, meanwhile possessing one of their trademark qualities."

"Very good Lucius"

"Anything, my lord"

The blonde man bowed slightly, thankfully this had gone right, or else he would have been crucio'd and Draco would have been scared to death on his first death eater gathering.

I observed the girl carefully. Whats the chance that she could speak parseltounge? What was the chance she could take over as a Heiress? She was well structured, and knew how to fight. Not to mentions she beat her whole pack at the young age of eleven and was most likely in need of a home. She would make a good alpha to the younger pack in his death eater group. He flicked at Nagini. He didn't want her to know he was directing it towards the girl. The death eaters looked disturbed at the thought of Nagini. Severus was the headmaster for now, he had his trust. He is directly related to Salazar Slytherin and now just needs a wife and a Heir or Heiress.

:Find a speaker, Nagini:

:Yesssss master… but you have to promise a nice man-rat for me after this master…:

:Nagini, for the last time you can't eat Pettigrew.:

:Fine master, but you will turn the one into a ferret for me:

:As long as you don't eat him:

Nagini slithered around the room, hissing greetings to every person in the room. Everyone was silent as she slithered up to Asmarine.

:Morning young one…:

:Hello?:

:Help Nagini pick out a ferret, would you?:

:Yes, my lord:

I hissed at both of them. Nagini agreed lazily as Asmarine smiled cheekily. The look of contempt in her eyes was clear. She would make a sweet follower. Not to mention she was a speaker… she could be easily taken into the Slytherin household. Her eyes wandered around, fixating on a few children. Draco Malfoy - Neville Longbottom and a yong witch that had betrayed her family. Ginny Weasly.

:Good choices so far, Longbottom would make a nice fat juicy rat, while Draco would be quick and agile. The Weasly girl would be hard to catch:

:Thank you, my lord.:

:Who do you pick?:

:Longbottom, Nagini would love him:

:Of course:

He smirked with satisfaction. She would make a great Death eater, inner circle most likely. He bit back a laugh. There was no need for secrecy anymore, everyone and everything knew he ruled the world. There wouldn't be a single witch or wizard in Europe who wouldn't know his beautiful name. Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time, the most cunning, ambitious Slytherin there ever was. He waved lazily for Longbottom to kneel before him, and as he did he immediately turned into a plump brown ferret, scurrying out of sight as Nagini licked her lips and hissed something about her hunger.

Draco sighed in relief as Neville scurried away. He had known how close he was to being turned into a ferret. He watched the girl with interest. She had beat Doholov easily, something not even Avery could do with ease at times, and at the speed he was casting crucio's he was sure at least one would hit the new girl - Asmarine was her name. What had been even more shocking was that she is a parseltounge! This wasn't possible! The Dark Lord was sure to favour her. It wasn't fair!

I watched the blonde boy carefully. He was glaring down at her, obviously disgusted by the lords factor of her. She heard the lord mutter a name - "Severus" - and a pale skinny man dropped onto one knee swiftly.

" I want you to host Asmarine until further notice"

"Yes my lord" He said as he bowed slowly

He turned to face me.

"You are to listen to Severus and do anything he asks"

"Yes, my lord"

The black haired man turned to me and grabbed my wrist, leading me through the double doors and descend slowly to the lowest possible level. The cold stone walls were lit by the glowing pixies that rested in cages against the wall, conveniently creating a beautiful lamp. He opened a set of leather black doors and entered his chambers. The black leather couch resting in a corner, the kitchen across the wall with the homely fireplace and chairs surrounding the tiger skin rugs. He threw me into a little room with a single bed near a windowsill, A chest of drawers against the wall, a round carpet and a desk near the door to the bathroom. I looked around the room in awe. It was beautiful! Magnificent, really. I turned to the dark haired man named Severus.

"Wash up quickly. There are clothes in the drawers"

"Sir?"

"We were expecting you, obviously."

"Of course, sir"

"After that come out to help me prepare"

"Prepare?"

"For my potions"

"Okay sir"

I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the steamy shower. Ahahah… I haven't had a clean room and a shower for eight years! Not since alpha took me to the pack. I quickly undressed and let the steamy bullets shoot into my skin and roll off. I ran my fingers through my hair until it smoothed out. Then I shut off the shower and folded a towel around my head, effectively drying my hair. I looked at the towel in interest and folded it around my body, the water instantly vanished in a flash. I stepped into my room and found neatly stacked clothing. I put on a pair of white underwear and slipped on a sky blue robe with a white under-dress.

I quickly left the room to find Severus waiting by the door. I followed him downwards to a spacious laboratory, the shelves full of neatly chopped potion ingredients. Severus led me to a table filled with un-chopped ingredients and a cutting knife and board.

"Cut."

"Yes sir!"

I set myself to work. This was quite easy for me, as alpha often had us cubs cooking food for the pack, that is without the full moon around. I quickly diced the flobberworms and the other strange roots Severus uses for potions. I look up from my work to find him staring down at me. I quickly resume my work, chopping and dicing. He clears his throat.

"Where do you learn to chop like that?"

"Um - Alpha taught all the cubs… sir"

"Alpha?" He looked at me in question

"Alpha Greyback sir" He sighed

"Fernier died three years ago…"

"I know! Its just that…" I looked down, embarrassed.

"You didn't find another pack to live with?"

"No sir…" He sighed heavily.

"There is a pack in the ranks, they are looking for a alpha"

My eyes lit up.

"Really! Thanks! - I mean thank you sir…"

He smirked as he flicked his wand. The newly chopped ingredients filed them selves into neat jars, newly labeled. Suddenly he clutched his left arm in pain, his face contorting in emotions. He grabbed my arm and soon the dizzying sensation was racing through my veins as we appeared next to a set of oak doors.

I watched as Severus entered the room, sink to one knee and rise on my command. I raised one eyebrow and he turned back and opened the double oak doors to reveal the young girl. I observed her closely. Dark brown hair, waist length in two low pigtails. Green eyes with a flex of gold. She's quite pale, very thin and short for her age. I watched her enter and fall to one knee uncertainly. I moved my finger in command for her to rise and she obeyed obediently. Fernier's pack was quite well trained I see, Severus took his place in the circle and the girl stood and looked around, unsure. Eventually she stood to the left of Severus, next to the young Malfoy boy and gave a half smile to him. He smirked back in recognition, she was the girl who almost turned him into a ferret!

A man came through the double oak doors, black robes flinging before him. I smelled his blood, he was a werewolf. Alpha's lord pointed at me and he grabbed me by the shoulder, dragging me out of the room.

A/N: Hey! Its my first story, and I had to write one of these… Second chapter will be out soon, make sure to notify me on how you feel about this fanfic and whether you want to see more of these! I will have two or three stories going at once, so expect an update in about four days :)


End file.
